La ligne rouge
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Des fois je me demande pourquoi je me suis lancé dans cette voie. Je n'étais pas mauvais à l'école pourtant. Mais il me semble que j'ai toujours eu besoin de cette dose d'adrénaline que les voies traditionnelles ne pouvaient pas m'offrir.


**La ligne rouge.**

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, je vous propose ce soir un autre OS (oui je suis hyper productive en ce moment je sais, mais ce sont mes derniers textes avant une longue période de retrait parce que… Je vais recommencer mes études de médecine... Et là autant vous dire que je serai silencieuse...).**

 **Je continue le principe d'écrire un OS à partir de deux mots, comme le fait le youtuber Ockam Razor dans ses pitchs (si vous avez le temps allez voir, les histoire sont superbes et les graphismes sont top !).**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est ma merveilleuse Isagawa qui m'a fourni les mots : Pas (comme un pas devant l'autre) et Brume.**

 **Bonne lecture mes petites coléoptères. _Je vous nehme_.**

* * *

J'avance tranquillement. Un pas devant l'autre comme on dit communément.

C'est bête comme expression. Nos pas ne sont pas tout à fait l'un en face de l'autre. En réalité ils sont légèrement décalés… Les expressions populaires me désespèrent toujours. Elles se basent sur un ressenti, un imaginaire… qui me révulse. C'est comme quand on dit : « être bête comme ses pieds ». C'est n'importe quoi ! Des pieds c'est pas plus cons que des jambes, ou des épaules ! C'est pas parce que c'est eux qui subissent la merde de chien que faut les enfoncer les pauvres…

Après ces quelques minutes de réflexions sur le sens de ces expressions que je n'aime décidément pas, je continue mon avancée dans ce port brumeux, en regardant mes pieds (quand je vous dis qu'ils ne sont pas cons). Je sais exactement où je vais car je suis actuellement une ligne rouge au sol. Cette ligne redessine tout le bord de mer de ce port. Donc je sais où elle m'emmène.

Et en plus la brume est tellement épaisse qu'on ne voit pas à trois mètres. Ma vue m'est donc d'aucune utilité.

/

Dans quelques minutes je suis censé descendre quelqu'un. On m'a payé pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête et laisser le corps en plan : « Pour faire l'exemple ».

Moi je m'en fou. Concrètement c'est pas le premier mec que je vais descendre et ce sera pas le dernier non plus.

Arrivé au lieu qu'on m'a indiqué, je commence à faire des allez retours sur la ligne rouge de peinture au sol. Oui, cette même ligne qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici.

5h32.

Il est censé arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois rien. Mais rien de plus normal dans le brouillard matinal. En plus il fait encore nuit. On est en hivers.

Et là vous allez me dire : pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil mec ? Haha… Et moi je vais vous répondre : j'ai le regard trop expressif mes enfants ! Autant j'arrive bien à garder les traits de mon visage impassible, autant on peut lire dans mes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert (Ne vous moquez pas, les gens avec qui je bosse savent lire). Donc les lunettes ça permet de conserver un masque de neutralité en toutes circonstances.

Je fais glisser mon pistolet entre mes doigts. J'aime ce petit bruit métallique lorsqu'il tourne autour de mon index et que je l'arrête avec la paume de la main. Mais je ne le fais longtemps. Je dois rester sur le qui-vive. Puisque je ne peux pas voir ma proie, je dois pouvoir l'entendre, la sentir.

Ça tombe bien, c'est en ce domaine que j'excelle. Ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est à moi qu'on demande quand on a besoin d'un tueur à gage la nuit.

Des fois il me prend de me demander pourquoi je me suis lancé dans cette voie. Je n'étais pas mauvais à l'école pourtant. Mais il me semble que j'ai toujours eu besoin de cette dose d'adrénaline que les voies traditionnelles ne pouvaient pas m'offrir.

Très jeune j'ai commencé à me bagarrer, voler… Puis vu que je ne me faisais jamais prendre, un jour on m'a mis une arme dans les mains. Et elle n'y est plus jamais partie.

Je caresse mon neuf millimètre du bout des doigts.

J'admets éprouver une fascination malsaine pour les armes en général, mais surtout pour les armes à feu. Le sentiment de puissance que tu as lorsque tu en tiens une entre tes mains, la précision de tir, le bruit de métal, l'odeur de la poudre…

Tout compte fait je suis fait pour cette vie.

Je sais que dans mon milieu les gens ne font pas long feu _(je trouve l'expression très ironique vu que je viens de parler des armes à feu)_ , mais malgré tout ça me plais terriblement. J'aime sentir le frisson du danger, cette montée d'adrénaline lorsque tu as un flingue posé sur la tempe, cette poussée d'hormones, cet instincts de survie qui prend possession de toi lorsque tu es pourchassé, quand tu vois ta vie défiler devant tes yeux… ( _Non ce dernier point n'est pas vrai. Tu ne vois pas une petite vidéo en mode « Les moments les plus marquants de ton existence en 60 secondes lol ». Non. Juste Non.)_.

Mais le meilleur c'est lorsque tu vois le regard de ta proie, quand tu sens les émotions passer dans ses yeux : la haine, la peur, l'espoir puis enfin le désespoir. Je ne peux plus m'en passer.

Je préfère traquer une proie que d'avoir à la tuer à distance comme je vais le faire ce soir. Mais bon. On ne fait pas que ce qu'on aime quand on travaille…

/

Tout à coup j'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent.

Je retire la sécurité de mon pistolet et ferme les yeux.

A droite. Des pas d'hommes certainement. Assurés. Il ne peut pas encore me voir. Je retiens ma respiration, il ne faut pas qu'il m'entende.

J'ouvre les yeux et oriente mon regard vers l'origine des bruits. Je lève mon flingue et tire.

J'entends un râle suivi du bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre.

Je me rapproche, toujours à l'affut, et je vois l'homme allongé au sol avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

Je l'ai eu sans même l'avoir vu. Comme d'habitude. C'est presque lassant à la longue.

Il était blond et plus grand que moi (pas de blague sur ma taille s'il vous plaît). Ses yeux bleus sont encore grands ouverts et une flaque de sang est en train de se répandre autour de lui.

Je compare son visage avec la photo dans ma poche. C'était bien le bon, aucun doute possible.

C'était un très bel homme au passage. Dommage.

Il portait une mallette noire à la main. Je résiste à la tentation de l'ouvrir. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Et puis mon employeur de la soirée m'a promis assez d'argent pour que je n'ai pas à en voler à un cadavre.

Le travail accompli, je traverse le port en sens inverse en suivant toujours la fameuse ligne rouge au sol qui m'a amené ici et qui donc m'y fera repartir.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour cet OS écris en 1h30 entre 1h et 2h30 du matin ^^' (parce que quand j'arrive pas à dormir j'écris voyez-vous)**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois les reviews que je reçois, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! (Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point)**

 **Que la sainte pelle vous bénisse.**


End file.
